


Untitled

by auf_asche



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auf_asche/pseuds/auf_asche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi devises a plan to clean up Vriska and Meenah's dorm room, fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arenoseAnima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenoseAnima/gifts).



Your name is TEREZI PYROPE, and by Jegus do you love LAW. You love it so much that you are currently studying CRIMINAL JUSTICE at WASHINGTON STATE UNIVERSITY AT NEW BEFORUS, perhaps the greatest or second-greatest integrated troll-human public university in the state. This may not be very impressive for a RIDICULOUS OVER-ACHIEVER such as yourself, but no one is going to care about your undergrad after you graduate from TROLL LAW SCHOOL, and you wanted to be with your troublemaker girlfriend, VRISKA SERKET.

Vriska is easily the most important person in the world to you, but as it says on Troll Facebook, your relationship is complicated. At some point you gave up trying to categorise it in any particular quadrant and adopted the human word “girlfriend”, but even that doesn't cover it. Sometimes matesprits, sometimes kismeses, often moirails, “rocky” does not begin to describe the nature of your relationship; and honestly, you think you prefer it this way.

You haven't seen Vriska in approximately a week and a half. You had prepared for your own finals well in advance, but you knew Vriska had not, and figured it would be better for her to not see you until after she'd sat all of her exams. While she is the farthest thing from stupid you can possibly imagine, she's one of the biggest slackers you've ever met; you know she's spent most of the semester fucking around, and wanted to make sure she would have time to cram all the crap she's supposed to know already into her skull without distraction. Today, however, was her last exam, and tonight you are going to see her before she moves back home for the holidays. Her roommate Meenah is spending the night at her girlfriend's, and while you enjoy her company, you're looking forward to a bit of down-time before Twelfth Perigree's Eve.

Imagine your shock when you open the door to their dorm room to find that their room smells like a very delicious bomb went off, cherry reds and blueberries and bubble gum pinks and lemon yellows as far as the nose can sniff. This place is a war zone, and they are playing poker in the middle of it with two humans you recognise as Dave's relatives (cousins or siblings, maybe – human families are weird and who can keep track of them? No one's got time for that). You are shocked. Completely.

“Welp,” you say.

You can smell Vriska cringing from here, even though she isn't facing you. Meenah looks at you, perplexed, and then fishes out her shellphone and swears loudly. The two humans don't seem to know what to do with themselves, so they merely exchange a look. Rose raises her eyebrows, and while Dirk's expression doesn't change, to your trained nose, this is irrelevant. He really is a lot like Dave.

“Coddammit I was supposed to meet Jane an hour ago,” Meenah says, scrambling to gather up (some of) her things off the floor.

“Looks like that's our cue, Rose,” Dirk says, offering Rose her purse.

“We should do this again next semester,” Rose says, smiling placidly at Vriska and raking in her winnings. You once made the mistake of playing poker against Rose. When confronted about how she kept winning, she simply smiled with infuriatingly practised enigma, and replied, 'magic'. Vriska can cheat with the best of them, but no one beats Rose Lalonde.

“I doubt she'll be done cleaning this room by then!” you say loudly enough that Vriska can't pretend to not be able to hear you. She cringes.

Meenah and the humans scatter, and when the door finally clicks shut, Vriska stands up, grinning at you as charmingly as she can manage. “Well, if it isn't Terezi Pyrope! I was beginning to think you forgot all about me. And as luck would have it, it seems my other plans have been cancelled.”

She leans an arm casually on the door behind you, and you're left wondering how you ended up with your back to the wall in the first place. She's so close you can smell the subtle blueberry and vanilla scar tissue where her left eye should be, and when she licks her lips with what she no doubt thinks is subtlety, it's all you can do to avoid rolling your eyes behind your bright cherry glasses.

“It's not going to work tonight, Serket,” you say, crossing your arms in the universal sign of 'you cannot pass'. Vriska makes a disgusted sound and turns to face the room, scowling.

“I don't see why this matters to you! We have another semester in this room, we can clean it up at the end of the year in May or March or whatever m-word the humans call it.”

“There are four-sided dice and broken magic eight balls all over the floor! I'm surprised no one sat on any of them.” You point your nose in the direction of the floor and frown. Truly despicable.

“This isn't even all mine! Meenah's responsible for like, two-thirds of it.” She's going into full-blown human wiggler tantrum mode, and it's as adorable as it is annoying. “She's never had to clean her own room before and she absolutely refuses.”

 _Click_. “That's it,” you breathe in your most conspiratorial whisper. Vriska narrows her eye in equal parts concern and suspicion. You grin your most evil, toothy, lawyerly grin you can manage, which does nothing to assuage Vriska's suspicions.

“I know how we're going to fix this.”

~*~

Your name is MEENAH PEIXES and you are making what other, lamer kids might call the WALK OF SHAME. You would never call it that, though, because your GIRLFRIEND IS AWESOME and you are NOT ASHAMED. Also, she is WITH YOU RIGHT NOW so you don't even think this counts? Man, who cares, you are too busy having a sweet girlfriend to care about the deets. Her name is JANE CROCKER and she is a HUMAN, which is pretty unusual, but you don't GIVE A SHIT WHAT ANYONE THINKS. As a matter of fact, you put your arm around her ADORABLE TINY SHOULDERS and she BLUSHES A BIT.

Last night she was a bit mad at you for being late for your bake date, but once you explained you were busy losing all your money to that terrible witch Lalonde, she forgave you. Okay, maybe it took a bit more than that. You can be very convincing.

“Ahem.”

You blink back to reality, where Jane is looking at you expectantly. You've made it to your dorm and she doesn't have a key. Why doesn't she have a key? Terezi has a key. Really, you should fix this. You dig your keys out of your pocket and open the door. The moment you do, your jaw plummets what you can only guess is approximately five storeys.

“What the shell is this _what did you do to my room_?”

The floor is clean. All of Vriska's dice have been neatly piled on her desk, and all of the pieces of magic eight balls are in a small trash under it. Everything else – books, clothes, bags, everything – is piled on top of your bed. Vriska is sitting on the bed, talking about something incredibly unimportant, and Terezi looks up at you from where she lounges on the floor and waves.

“We cleaned up,” she says.

“It was a lot of work,” Vriska adds.

You can hear Jane stifle a giggle beside you, oh my cod that traitor. You turn to her and glare, and she smiles at you as sweetly as she can manage. 

“I thought trolls liked piles?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written to give context to an illustration I was working on, which was supposed to be included with this piece. However it didn't turn out so great (I had a fever when I did most of the painting and my scanner seems to have shuffled off this mortal coil) so I figured it was better off without it. If you'd like to see it anyway, it can be found over here: http://i.imgur.com/FrREM.jpg
> 
> Hope you liked it either way, arenoseAnima!


End file.
